Journal of a Red
by 005532
Summary: I asked why leaf's are treated so badly, a flower simply said this; Every flower was a bud, and every bud was a leaf. I close my eyes as I hear the captain launch our shuttle up into space. It seems my life is going to become more brutal.


A one-shot about life as a pikmin. Rated for slight disturbing scenes, but nothing too bad. I have not read any other pikmin fan-fictions, so this was all from my mind. If this is similar to any other story, than congratulations, you are just about as twisted as me.

**Journal of a Red**

Warmth surrounds me, and cradles me lovingly.

I feel a small tug from the top of my head.

It's getting rougher...

My body jolts upward, and I see a bright light. Instinctively, I back flip up onto the ground.

Knees wobbling, eyes blinded, and head slightly bruised, I stand here.

Things I've never experienced before pour into unknown senses.

Confused, I look around. A new world greets my eyes, and I am suddenly very small. Green grass, luscious plants, and an interesting terrain to explore. Around me stand odd creatures, all of different color and sizes. More pronounced would be the two in front, even stranger creatures to my new eyes.

They were ripping more out of the ground, leaving the youngsters to experience the same sensation I just went through.

The creatures sized me up impassively, some deciding to settle down lazily. A shrill whistle blew through my small ears, and took over my mind.

Without a second thought, I scrambled toward the call of dominance. I was roughly shoved into place, and warning glares glued me to my position.

Tiny white critters stayed in front, blue next in line, large eared yellow, red, and finally plumper purple behind me, all awaiting a command.

I stared down at my red hands, acknowledging my color.

Another whistle, and we marched forward.

It has been decided for me, whether I wish to or not, this be my leader. Luckily for me, I have two.

**Day 3**

Brutal life as it may be, fighting is in my blood. I am usually chosen for battle, and we usually outnumber our prey before it can do anything about it.

We stick to small game, the reason not yet known to me, and carry it off toward our ships.

Race does not matter, but I was quick to find that rank does. Flower is higher in command, Bud is second, and leafs are the underdogs, which is what I am.

It isn't fair, it is not my fault I was born as a leaf!

But it is done, and I must accept it.

Seeds spew from the plant atop our home, spiraling to the ground. The two leaders jogged over to the new years and yanked them from the ground, proceeding to call them over.

I helped in shoving them into place, the rules of the trade are quickly learned.

A quieter whistle, and we scramble up the posts and into the ships according to color.

I sit in the cramped walls of red, and stare at the ceiling.

From the conversations I've just heard, it seems we are recruiting right now, to enter a cave of some sort.

It seems not many are very willing, survivors discuss their adventures, and the unexperienced listen wisely.

I asked why leaf's are treated so badly, a flower simply said this,

Every flower was a bud, and every bud was a leaf.

I close my eyes as I hear the captain launch our shuttle up into space.

It seems my life is going to become more brutal.

**Day 7**

The recruiting is done, and excavation can begin.

I have made no friends, but they say there is no time for friendship.

In the old days we used to lounge around, but that's what got us killed apparently.

They say one leader has led us before, I asked why we follow him still if we are miserable.

They told me to shut up.

We arrive at our destination, a coin of large magnitude. He whistles, we scramble into place.

I am shocked when the two call us at the same time, splitting our group in half.

Since our leaders do not speak our own language, I shall call them Leader A and Leader B.

Leader A seems very confident and well educated. Leader B is perhaps the opposite. His self esteem is not as high as I would like.

Leader A stays behind, ordering the purple to lift the heavy object.

Reluctantly, I must follow Leader B.

We follow the path according to the map, until a meter beeps erratically.

A large yellow duck is seen, a treasure to behold. The yellows turn their heads in shock, a sound that shortly after is read by my less sensitive ears.

Bang.

Thump.

Bang.

Thump.

What is that? I turn my head, and my eyes widen in shock. A humongous monster is stomping toward us, purple rings under it's eyes. It's clawed feet crush the ground, causing my body to bounce uncomfortably against the grassy floor.

We mumble in anxiety at the red giant's coming.

A shrill whistle, we get into place. Ahead of me, a red is shaking, but eyes in a straight stare. My hands tremble in realization.

Bang.

Thump.

Leader B wraps his hand around my shaking partner's stalk.

_Bang!_

_Thump!_

Battle cries fill the air and sounds of determined blows rattle in my ears. The creature stops and shakes himself free of my brethren.

They tumble to the ground.

It grunts, and gobbles them up.

Whole.

Many scream as they sliver down the beast's throat, followed by a silenced gasp when they hit it's stomach. Their spirits float up eerily.

Survivors pick themselves up and continue to attack it's lower lip helplessly.

It licks them up effortlessly and swallows them in one swift movement.

It's beady eye stalks turn toward us. Leader B lifts another...

No!

More are hurtled towards the beast, where they continue to pummel it. It grunts and shakes them off, harvesting each one for a meal.

Leader B frowns and whistles again, we stand in colored huddles. He moves over to the white. Their little red eyes widen, but they stand firm.

He hurtles them toward the red giant, and they suffer the same fate.

However, the thing screams death and collapses in front of us, clouds of purple and a large ghost rising up signaling it's fall.

They were...sacrificed.

I look to my remaining companions in horror, but my face fell in shock.

Each had a lifeless expression, eyes void of emotion.

Another command, and they rush over to pick up the prize, unaffected.

As if nothing had happened at all.

**Day 15**

I'm beginning to feel worthless. The truth deepens and only serves to plummet me farther down into the true meaning of my existence. My peers do not have friends simply because they feel we are to die as soon as we get to know each other.

I tell them I'm still alive, they call me lucky. They say the average lifespan of a leaf is five days.

I disagree.

They say our only reason to live is to serve our leader.

I disagree.

They say this is the only life we know,

I agree.

**Day 16**

We are on our way to the cave, the one we had solely prepared for. I have concluded that the only reason I am alive is simply because I am not out recruiting as most leafs do.

Somehow I just didn't get the chance to stream down the poles as I've done so many times before, but not for the past ten days.

I am surprised to have been chosen by the flowers to follow them into the cave.

I accepted for there is no defiance in our league.

A chilling discovery yesterday, I know what happens to the well-minded ones.

If they are free-minded, the buds and flowers take extra time to fix all mistakes.

Even if it means death by your own brothers.

We arrive at the entrance, and I listen for orders.

To the right is a large egg, Leader A commands us to open it.

Golden liquid bursts through it, the flowers step aside. The leader nods his head.

Buds and leafs, including me, cautiously approach the strange nectar.

I get to my knees and sniff it curiously, the sweetness tickling my nose.

I slowly drink the liquid, and instantly feel an odd sensation.

It feels as though I am back in the earth, cradled by the loving dirt. My leaf atop my head twists into a bud, before it pops out as a flower.

The sensation quickly vanishes, leaving me with a devastating odd chill I felt before.

I stand shakily, but quickly form back into my position. The Leader smiles briefly, before jumping into the cave, we follow.

**Day 19**

This cave is maddening.

Monsters lurk everywhere, crawling around every corner, diminishing our numbers.

Our leaders are covered in sweat and blood, having to go as far as helping us win fights.

We fall to the final floor, my aching legs carrying me painstakingly closer.

There are no other monsters on this floor, except the one we are approaching. We stop and wait.

The ground cracks and crumbles.

I do not shake, I do not feel fear.

Up thrusts a enormous monster, with one huge arm and an obnoxiously smaller arm.

It rolls around, and we follow our leaders in an extreme dash to not get flattened under it.

Boulders ricochet and crash to the ground, creating more obstacles for us.

It crashes into the wall, and rolls onto it's back, desperately trying to get up.

We charge at it's exposed belly, beating against it's flesh.

When it can take no more, it heaves over, and crushes my companions on the other side. I avoid it's swinging arms, and take cover off to the side from another falling boulder.

However, I am not watching my back.

Distracted, I feel something grab me. My eyes widen, breaking my impassive mask.

I scream out to my brothers, as another smaller beast crunches my bones in it's mouth. It's teeth pierce my skin, impaling me to the bone.

My body quickly becomes numb with pain, and my blood trickles down my little arms.

I cry out in agony, frustration, and sorrow.

No will help me, I am to die. How could I have been caught by a measly Bulborb?!

My vision fails, and I feel my broken body sliver down the small beast's throat.

A dark warmth surrounds me, and cradles me lovingly.


End file.
